kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroshi Umeda.
'First Name' Hiroshi 'Last Name' Umeda IMVU Username SonnellionHellscythe 'Nickname (optional)' Shushi - Kun (Sushi) 'Age & Date of Birth' Age : 14 Date of Birth : 05/20/1999 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakure (Hozuki) 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 110lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Scars : One going vertical across his right eye and on his left cheek Tattoos : N/A 'Affiliation' Yukigakure No Sato 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Hiroshi Umeda has a very dark and crule sence of personality. He also has a very dark sence of humor, but would never be willing to mortally wound a fellow ninja or clan member. How ever he has a undying hatred tords the Leaf. because it was them who kill his his younger sister and older brother. He does how ever gets along with a few fellow ninja that are willing to accept him. He normally keeps to himself and is willing to challange anyone to a spar just to prove his strength hoping he will he noticed by the Anbu. ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (optional) "Never under-estimate me" 'Bloodline/Clan' Kekkei Genkei Clan : Hozuki Clan Family N/A (Mother died at Hiroshi's birth, and his father went missing but was never proven dead) (Lives with his grandfather) 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' N/A 'Weapon of choice' Katana 'Strengths' *Exceptional Taijutsu *Superior Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' ◾ Terrible Genjutsu ◾ Inferior Strength 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai, Shuriken 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies Enemies - N/A Allies - N/A 'Background Information' Brief Bio : Hiroshi Umeda was born and originated from the Hozuki clan but with his mothers death and his father dissapearance he was forced in the Yuki-clan at a very young age. So young he doesnt remember anything of his parents or the Hozuki clan. Growing up in the Yuki clan was a difficult challange he had to over come due to the lonleyness he suffered and with all the people making fun of him because of his un-normal appearance of white hair, Pale skin, and bright color eyes, and his obsession with water. After he reached a certian grade in the acadamy he finnaly attempted to find friends though was rather unsuccessful in doing so. Once Hiroshi hit the age of 13 was when his grandfather told him he wasnt his true father, that his true father had dissapeared and his mother had died giving birth. His grandfather also told Hiroshi of his origin. That he was orginially born in the Hozuki clan and when his parents finnaly gone. He took Hiroshi in under the Yuki clans wings of protection and safety. Now he is 14 years of age and has learned alot of the Hozuki clan by a large ammount of time studying. He also payed alot of attention in his water style jutsu only mastering novice jutsu in his long hours of practice. All in attempt to achieve his new goal, To find his father, and find out who he really was. 'Roleplaying Library' Here you place the links off every RP your in and place them by the right rank under here Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Kihaku Sanada Category:Yukigakure Category:Approved Category:Hozuki